Anything can happen weekend
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Vanellope has a meeting with another prince. So she gets help from Gracie to pose as her and hang out with Ron. But they'll have some trouble ahead of those two.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph, or Gracie she's owned by VickyT36 along with dance mania and Ron Cinnadon belongs to me.**

Vanellope is in the TV room watching and then her iPhone gets a text. "Sweet! Anything can happen weekend!" said Vanellope. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Ever since they can remember Ron and Vanellope have weekend where they do whatever they want on the weekend. They do things inside and outside their game like extreme rafting, jungle driving and other stuff. Then Sour Bill walks in with some paperwork in his hands.

"Um Ms. President don't forget you have a meeting with the new prince from the other side of kingdom." said Sour Bill.

"Seriously?!" Vanellope whined.

"Yes, I called Sgt Calhoun to help you out." said Sour Bill and walks away.

"Aw man I forgot about that! Too bad I can't I can't be at two places at once." Then she thought of a idea. "Or can I?" said Vanellope. She takes out her phone and calls someone.

* * *

In the game dance mania a girl that looks like Vanellope but wearing a mint green leotard, brown skirt, mismatched tights with white and green stripes, and black high heels eating a sandwich and then her phone rings. "Hello?" She said.

"Graice! It's me Vanellope!" said Vanellope over the phone.

"Hey sis what's up?" Graice asked.

"I need you to come to my castle now." said Vanellope.

"What's the magic word?" Graice asked.

"Now!" Vanellope shouted.

* * *

In Sugar Rush Vanellope explained to her sister that she has a meeting with another prince and has to hang out with Ron. "So wait you want me to hang out with Ron?" Graice asked.

"Yeah, I really need your help sis." said Vanellope.

"I don't know?" Graice replied.

"Hey you owe me after I helped you became a dancer again." said Vanellope.

"I guess you're right. So what do I have to do?" Graice asked.

A few minutes later Graice comes out of the room dressed like Vanellope, even got her hair the same style as her. "Wow you look just like me!" said Vanellope.

"Yeah but what if Sour Bill sees me?" Graice asked.

Vanellope opens a chest and reveals a tube. "Hop in." said Vanellope. Gracie gets in the tube and she goes down and then pops out of the ground.

"Hey President what's up?" Ron asked.

Gracie takes one look at Ron and she's amazed. "Hey Ron." said Gracie.

"Ready for anything can weekend?" Ron asked.

"Uh yeah." said Graice.

"Cool, I know just the place." said Ron.

**Ok I'm gonna stop right and I'm gonna let you guys suggest what Ron and Gracie should do, don't worry Ron won't know that Gracie is posing as Vanellope. So please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter goes out to VickyT36 happy 18th birthday, Vicky**

Ron and Graice walk into game central station, Ron and Graice walk around and Gracie wonders where's Ron's taking her. "Ron where are we going?" Graice asked.

"You'll see." said Ron. When Graice and Ron arrive at the plug Graice sees something written paintball war.

"Paintball? Why would he take me to a paintball game?" Gracie wondered.

"Ready for some paintball?" Ron asked the 'President.'

"Why?" Vanellope asked.

"You'll see." said Ron.

The two enter the game and end up on the blue team. The blue team consists of Ron, Gracie, Grimlock, Paperboy, Moe from the Simpsons bowling, and Sonic the hedgehog. The red team consists of Bowser, Scoprion, Killer Croc, Ken Masters, Peter Griffin from American Dad vs Family guy, and Cliffjumper from Transformers fall of Cybertron.

"Ok all we need to do is capture our enemy's flag, if you get shot you're out." said Ron.

"Will it hurt?" Graice asked.

"Oh course it would hurt! It's paintball!" Moe exclaimed.

"I'm just asking." said Graice.

"Just shoot the people with a red bandana on their arms." said Paperboy.

"Oh ok excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." said Graice and enters the port-o-potty.

Back in Sugar Rush Vanellope is with in the meeting with the other Prince, Prince Jim. "Look just call me Jim for the meeting." said Jim dressed like Gloyd but with a red jacket and pants and cupcake on his shirt and no hat.

"Sure thing Jim." said Vanellope. Then her phones rings and sees that it's Graice. "I gotta take this." Vanellope goes to the other room and answers the call.

"Vanellope we need to talk. Ron took me paintballing!" said Graice.

"Oh yeah it's his turn to choose." said Vanellope.

"And he chooses paintball!?" Gracie asked.

"Look I gotta go, talk to you soon." said Vanellope and hung up.

"Vanellope! Why did I agree to this?" Gracie asked herself.

A few minutes later Gracie is walking through the woods with Moe and Ron. "Ok I suggest we split up to cover more ground." said Ron.

"Good idea Ron." said Moe.

"Are you sure about that?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, if we stay together we're a walking target." said Ron.

Then Peter Griffin and Cliffjumper comes out of the bushes and aims at the three. "Not the face!" Moe shouted. Peter and Cliffjumper shoot paintballs at Moe's crotch. "Ok Gi for the face." Moe groaned in pain.

Ron and Gracie makes a run for it and hide behind cover. "Looks like we need to fight." said Ron. Ron shoots paintballs at Cliffjumper, but Peter shoots a paintball at Ron's head.

"Alright, I'm the man!" said Peter.

Gracie aims her paintball gun at Peter and shoots at him, but she didn't hit Peter until it hits the leg. Peter sat up and clutched his leg. "Ssssssssssss! Aaaaaaah! Ssssssssssss! Aaaaaaah! Ssssssssssss! Aaaaaaah! Ssssssssssss! Aaaaaaah! Ssssssssssss! Aaaaaaah! Ssssssssssss! Aaaaaaah! Ssssssssssss! Aaaaaaah!"

"I got one!" Gracie cheered.

Then Scorpion, Killer Croc, Ken Masters, and Bowser comes out of the bushes and shoot at Gracie with a lot of paintballs. Gracie covers her face from the firing paintballs. "We win!" said Killer Croc.

Then a paintball grenade rolls in and blows up and the four remaining red team. "Wrong! We win!" Grimlock shouted.

"Awesome, hey can one of you guys take me to the hospital, please?" said Moe.

Ron and Gracie are cleaned up from the paint and exit the game. "That was fun." said Gracie.

"Yeah it was." said Ron. "But something crossed my mind. You're a good shot and you only hit Peter's leg, what's up with that?"

"Um maybe it's not my day." said Gracie. "So what's next?"

"You'll see." said Ron.

"Ok I just need to use the bathroom." said Gracie and walks into the bathroom.

"Something fishy, Vanellope's good with a gun." said Ron. "Something doesn't add up." When Gracie comes out of the bathroom the two walks away. But they were unaware that someone was spying on them from the trash can.

"Just you wait Vanellope. I will have my revenge." said the figure in the trash. Then someone puts a smoothie in the trash pouring it on the firgure. "Uh gross!" The mystery person shouted.

**Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
